yogabbagabbafandomcom-20200213-history
Yo Gabba Gabba! The Halloween Movie
The Gabba gang are having a big Halloween costume party for going trick-or-treating and making up spooky songs, but the evil queen plans to kidnap Foofa and Katie Mealey and use two red poisoned apples to put a curse on them and kill them to death with the help of her two workers, the Ugly Step-Sisters. The Gabba gang team up with Dark Blue Cat, Lord Tigress, Dracula, Lady Ivy, Duffy and Nathan Davis to hunt her down and come to Foofa and Katie's rescue. Plot The Halloween film begins when DJ Junior (Corey Feldman) says "hello" to the kids and tells them that the Gabba Land friends are having a Halloween costume party for going trick-or-treating and making up spooky songs. He also says that he has engaged with his high school girlfriend, Sandy (Bridgit Mendler). After that, DJ Junior's 2-year-old sister Princess Robyn comes to him and says "Trick or Treat", but DJ Junior tells her "not yet," so he carries her to see the Gabba gang. Plex says that Sandy and Jerry (Alexander Pollock) have come to surprise them. DJ Junior doesn't know that Sandy and Jerry are there. Meanwhile, Dracula (voiced by Alexander Gould), Lord Tigress (voiced by Bill Hunter), Dark Blue Cat (voiced by Mara Wilson), their son, Silly (voiced by Spencer Fox), Lady Ivy (Jennifer Lopez), Duffy (Julie Dawn Cole) and the Yo Wicked Wing members, Darth Wicked (voiced by Matthew Lillard), Red Devil (voiced by Andy Dick), Sprout (voiced by Verna Felton), Meganemis (voiced by Richard Petty) and Scoreh (voiced by Isla Fisher) come over to surprise DJ Junior, Robyn, Sandy and Jerry for a Halloween party. After this, Foofa tells the Yo Wicked Wings that any Halloween has anything about villains, but Brobee says that all villains are against the law to come to Gabba Land like DJ Lance's old wife, DJ Ariel, said. Toodee tells him unless they are x-villains. Then Katie Mealey (Vanessa Hudgens) and Leah (Beatrice Miller) arrive on time in their Halloween costumes, a robot and a vampire bride. Plex and Dracula love their costume. Meanwhile, Muno tells DJ Lance (Lance Robertson) and Princess Winnie (Marsha Thomason) that he has invited everybody, including Brobee's girlfriend, Isa (voiced by Jennifer Aniston) and her parents (voiced by Christine Baranski and Tim Allen), to the Halloween party and Winnie likes the idea. Foofa shows them her new costume called a ballerina and Muno loves her costume. Then Nathan Davis comes over in his Halloween costume called Sheriff Woody, showing it to everybody. Far away from Gabba Land to Forbidden Mountain, an evil queen called a Wicked Queen (Molly Shannon) and her two workers, Ugly Step-Sisters (Brittany Ashton Holmes and Stephanie D'Abruzzo), talk to a Magic Mirror. Then the Mirror tells them at Gabba Land, Katie and Foofa are the fairest of the land. Then Wicked Queen turns mad and frustrated. She asks the Step-Sisters to capture Foofa and Katie and then bring them to her castle, so she can kill them with something that is red and poisoned. And with them out of the way, Wicked Queen will be the fairest of the land (which makes the Step-Sisters outraged). After this, the Step-Sisters, who are called Drizella and Anastasia, go to Gabba Land to gather everyone for a meeting. Back at Gabba Land, Brobee is surprise to see Isa again along with her parents. After that, Drizella and Anastasia come to see DJ Lance. They tell him that Wicked Queen thinks Foofa and Katie are the fairest of the land and she needs to kill them with red poisoned apples. Toodee thinks it is a lie and informs them that if Wicked Queen tells Foofa and Katie to make a wish and take one bite of it, then all their dreams will come true and they will be cursed. After that, she asks Drizella and Anastasia to leave Katie and Foofa alone. But they suddenly refuse and go back to Wicked Queen's castle to tell her that they have not gathered everyone for a meeting. When she gets increasingly distraught, Wicked Queen vows revenge and threatens to kill Katie and Foofa to death after they make a wish and take a bite of the two apples. Toodee tells DJ Lance she can protect Foofa and Katie if Wicked Queen and Step-Sisters come near them again. After that Toodeee had finally meets Puss in Boots a cat he told her the only way to get Katie and Foofa out of death, "A TRUE LOVE KISS WILL BREAK A SPELL" Puss will be right back and get a true love kiss and Toodee understand that so she to Katie and Foofa for a hey out but not to tell a truth because of Wicked Queen and Step-Sisters.